<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handcuffs by chartreuseblueandyellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145339">Handcuffs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow'>chartreuseblueandyellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bozer had always wanted a four poster bed like Mac’s. He'd wanted, on many occasions, to tie a bedsheet to the posts creating a hammock, but currently, instead of a hammock, there were handcuffs cuffed onto both of the posts by the head of the bed.<br/>He was momentarily confused. Why would there be… <em>oh</em>. <em>OH</em>.<br/>So Mac and Riley were into some kinky stuff huh?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handcuffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's a post on tumblr and I've seen it a few times and thought I'd love to read this fic and then time passed and no one wrote it and then I was like oh! I’m gonna have to write this! Seriously, the post is hilarious, it proves that Mac likes to use handcuffs during sex. (https://chartreuseblueandyellow.tumblr.com/post/632651815318601728/multi-fandomshipper101-rottencandy)<br/>This fic was SO fun to write and I hope it brings u guys as much joy as it brought me, let me know :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac and Riley were finally a couple. The whole codex situation had seemed to be the catalyst for Mac breaking up with Desi and figuring out his feelings for Riley.<br/>
Even though, after a while, they had seemed to know their mutual feelings, they'd been hesitant to get together. Bozer hadn't really been surprised at that though. Both Mac and Riley were cautious about making big life choices, it was who they were as people, but he was glad that, after a while, they seemed to figure it out and were truly happy being together. When they had told him they were officially a couple, Bozer had felt like a proud beaming papa. </p>
<p>Surprisingly, or perhaps not, nothing really had seemed to change between the two, though Riley had obviously stopped her hunt for a new place.<br/>
The one main difference was that they were much more publicly affectionate with each other. And no, it wasn't one of the gross-new couple-PDA type situations, but lots of hugs, napping on each other, and hand holding, especially during stressful missions. Bozer loved teasing them, but he truly had never felt happier that his two best friends had finally gotten past whatever was holding them back and were not only a perfect couple together, but still remained and acted like best friends. </p>
<p>Currently they were all sitting outside on Mac's deck, now Riley's too, and were talking about the letter that Matty had.<br/>
While cleaning out one of the cupboards, an old letter had been found and handed to Matty who had brought it along to their hangout.<br/>
With drinks in hand, they all passed it around, excited by a harmless, small stakes mystery, but they all found it impossible to read it because the writing was so tiny. </p>
<p>Desi jokingly said, "if only I had a magnifying glass with me right now," but at that, Mac perked up, as if he had suddenly remembered something. </p>
<p>"There's a ring-lighted magnifying glass in our room, though it's too heavy to bring out here."<br/>
He got up, and taking that as an invitation, everyone followed him to his and Riley's room, no one wanting to miss out seeing what was on the letter.</p>
<p>His beer still in hand, Bozer walked with the others into Mac and Riley's room and grinned as he saw, in addition to the ones of them all, there were now new photos on the wall of the couple out on hikes, camping, and other adventures they liked to go on when they had time off. </p>
<p>Mac walked towards the desk that had the microscope looking thing with a heavy base, and everyone followed him there.<br/>
Because he'd lived with Mac for ages, Bozer was curious about how his room had changed since Riley moved in. Her things were littered around and there were also a few pot plants, something Mac had never really bothered with. Riley tended to get cold easily and he smiled as he saw an extra blanket folded up at the foot of the bed. </p>
<p>Bozer had always wanted a four poster bed like Mac’s. He'd wanted, on many occasions, to tie a bedsheet to the posts creating a hammock, but currently, instead of a hammock, there were handcuffs cuffed onto both of the posts by the head of the bed. </p>
<p>He was momentarily confused. Why would there be… <em>oh</em>. <em>OH</em>.<br/>
So Mac and Riley were into some kinky stuff huh? </p>
<p>Bozer could <em>not</em> help the shit eating grin on his face. There was absolutely <em>no. chance. in. hell.</em> that he was going to let this observation peacefully slip away. </p>
<p>No one else had seemed to notice and, trying to control the glee in his voice for the <em>endless</em> teasing possibilities, he spoke in a casual tone.<br/>
“Hey Mac, Riley,” they turned around and as Desi and Matty gave him their attention as well, Bozer hesitated to continue. Matty <em>was</em> their boss after all. </p>
<p>That moment of doubt went away fast however because Matty was more than just their boss, she was family, and honestly, the pros of calling Mac and Riley out and seeing them squirm were much higher than the cons of not doing it (to him anyway) and so, with everyone's eyes on him waiting for him to finish his sentence, he continued. Not being able to hold in his teasing smile, and knowing <em>perfectly well</em> what they were for, he asked in an innocent voice, “what's up the cuffs on your bed posts?”</p>
<p>Everyone froze and, seemingly of their own accord, their eyes snapped to the posts in question. Already knowing the sight, Bozer was much more interested in everyone else's reaction.</p>
<p>In an almost comical fashion, the couple in question froze in absolute shock and both their expressions seemed to be devoid of all but one thought: <em>fuck!</em><br/>
Both of them had stiffened up but only Mac, due to his fair skin, was blushing bright red.  </p>
<p>Desi had a look of complete and utter surprise, one which led Bozer to believe that they had never explored this side of Mac when they had been together. </p>
<p>Turning his head, he looked towards their boss.<br/>
A look of horror had come across the usually unshakable Matty and her expressions ranged from ‘<em>nope!</em>’ to ‘<em>dear god give me strength</em>’ to ‘I need to leave. <em>Now</em>.’<br/>
Shaking her head, she said in a stiff voice, "as someone in the intelligence business, I never thought it was possible to have too much information about someone… until now," and saying that, she promptly walked out the room.</p>
<p>Not being able to hold it in any longer, Bozer <em>absolutely lost it</em>. </p>
<p>He pressed the hand holding the beer bottle against his stomach while wiping tears with the other. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, but (unsurprisingly) could only hear Desi laughing along with him.<br/>
Bozer wasn't laughing at Mac and Riley, what they did in their own time was up to them, but at the reactions, more so Matty's.<br/>
Their boss was a fearless woman who could face down murderers and dictators without the blink of an eye but it was a hint of the kinky sex lives her agents seemed to have that made her practically flee out of the room.</p>
<p>A minute or two passed and, finally able to control his laughter he looked at Desi, and seeing his own amusement and glee reflected in her expression, had to stop himself from launching into another round of laughter.<br/>
Mac was still frozen, the shock and embarrassment still clear on his face.<br/>
Riley on the other hand, seeming to come out of her stupor, fixed him with such a stern glare that Bozer thought she could give his mother a run for her money. Her tone unimpressed and dripping with sarcasm, she said, “thanks for that Boze.”</p>
<p>Ignoring the hostility in her voice, he simply grinned back.<br/>
“No need to thank me, it was truly my pleasure.”<br/>
His glee at their expense seemed to do the trick and, snapping out of it, Mac rolled his eyes while Riley shook her head. </p>
<p>Desi looked as if she had just connected some dots and, looking at the couple said, “I remember, a week or so ago, a member of the ops team was complaining that two sets of handcuffs had disappeared,” and a smirk appearing on her face, she added, “I have to admit, I didn't think the stolen goods would end up being in your guys’ bedroom.”</p>
<p>Desi turned to share a look with him and they both gave a hearty laugh. Mac and Riley had wanted to try it so badly, they hadn't even had the decency to get their own cuffs? </p>
<p>After sharing a glance with Riley, who was standing next to Bozer, Mac blinked a few times and slowly said, "we didn't exactly steal them… just borrowed… but we're happy to give them back."</p>
<p>Desi laughed and hastily shook her head.<br/>
“Yeah… I don't really think ops will want them back after they hear you used them to cuff Riley to a bed and do <em>God knows what</em> after.”<br/>
Mac opened his mouth then closed it and, face flushing a deep red again, he muttered some defences which, really at this point, weren't doing much to help his cause.  </p>
<p>Bozer took a sip of his drink, trying (and failing) to not laugh at the mortification on Mac's face and almost missed what Riley muttered under her breath, something clearly <em>no one</em> was meant to hear. </p>
<p>“Who said <em>Mac’s</em> the one doing the cuffing?”</p>
<p>His drink seemed to go down the wrong pipe and, with the alarm on Riley's face in his peripheral, only coughs seemed to come out instead of the laughter he intended. </p>
<p>He faintly heard Mac's voice asking if he was okay and Desi saying it sounded as if he was choking up a lung, but after his coughing stopped, he ignored them and looked at the person who had caused it with a grin.</p>
<p>Seeming to realise that he had heard what she had whispered to herself, Riley gave him a look, not wanting him to say it out loud but, regaining his breath, he laughed and shook his head at her.<br/>
“Nuh-uh girl. If I had to hear that, so does everyone else.”</p>
<p>Riley rolled her eyes but Bozer grinned as he could tell she was trying not to be embarrassed that her and Mac's normally private relationship was getting some quality air time.<br/>
The other two looked intrigued by what he had said, but while Desi looked amused, Mac seemed to be slightly apprehensive.<br/>
Bozer grinned.<br/>
He loved them both, he truly did, but what kind of friend would he be if he didn't take full advantage of this truly surprising and embarrassing (for them) situation? </p>
<p>The smirk from when he first saw the handcuffs still on his face, he looked at Desi.<br/>
“Apparently Mac doesn't get enough of being tied up when missions go wrong, <em>if you know what I mean</em>,” he said, finishing with a wink. </p>
<p>Bozer didn't think it possible, but Mac flushed an even deeper red.<br/>
A smirk lighting up her face, Desi opened her mouth to say something but Riley interrupted before the former could get out whatever witty remark she had been about to say.<br/>
"You know what? The magnifying thing actually <em>isn't</em> too heavy to take outside."<br/>
Mac hastily nodded and, painfully obvious that they just wanted this whole situation to be over, Bozer and Desi chuckled but went along with it because they had suffered enough.<br/>
<em>For now</em>. </p>
<p>He and Desi walked out the room, smirking at each other, followed by Mac and Riley, the former carrying the device with both arms.<br/>
They arrived back at the fire pit and Bozer was amused to see that the couple in question were avoiding eye contact with Matty. </p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Mac said, "let's check out this letter shall we?"<br/>
Matty readily agreed, trying to get past the awkwardness that had fallen over them, and conversation about the letter began again.<br/>
Bozer grinned. He may have let go of it for now, but his teasing would definitely be making a comeback.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>